Just Jump Don't Rock
by butterflyinc
Summary: Ah how can I explain this story it's about a girl named Mira, who happens to fall in love with Shuehei. Also I hope you enjoy this story and please review :


Dont Jump Just Rock (Shuehei Oc Oneshot)

Warning: Cussing, little bit of sexual content and crude and sexual humor

A/N: Ah how can I explain this one...Um old story on AFF that isn't too full of perverted things, so I decided to add it. I hope you enjoy it. and If you flame don't be shocked if you get a comment back...

On With story:

I glared up at the evedence of a Soul Slayer, being murdered and Raped by something. The girl was only 13, still in training! How could anybody do something so cruel to a person so sweet? I know that I forgot the girl's name, but I knew that she was a sweetheart.

I sighed and stared up at her pale face. Her eyes were laced with the cold breeze of death.

The hair on the back on my neck started to stick up, more than it already is. I turn around me to see if there something behind me... nothing. Then why the hell were my senses on fire? I hear a cold and crule laugh.

"Who the fuck is there?" I asked, a mix of agitatation and fear.

"Oh, looks like I have a next meal," the voice called.

I turned around and glared at the darkness of the dark alley way. Typicall wrong place to be. Nice. Mira. Nice.

"Oh little girl, you can't find me." I hear as disembodied say behind me. I closed my eyes to see if I could pick up any spirital pressure and I found the source.

I guess the Hollow was hidding in some type of portal.

"Come out and face me, you coward!" I shouted at the darkness.

Suddenly I felt spirtial pressure growing closer and closer. I reached to my hip and unsheathed.

"Brighten the darkness, Hoshi Kaji!" i called, summoning my Kashi form. My sword was a long spear and my kimono became a haltertop and kimono bottoms.

"Come out and face me, you cowardlessly bitch!" I growled pissed.

"Ha, ha little girl you can't get me!" it called.

"Bring forth the light, Take away the dark, Clear the storm away. Bring on the sunshine. Destroy all evil, bring on the good. Let life live, take two steps to the east, and backtrack ten steps to the west. Summon the goodness on my side. Mizu Tsunami.!" I called, breaking the barrier that the Hollow was hidding behind. Wait! class one Lamis use barriers to hide their Sprital Pressure. This was going to be an easy kill. All I had to do was break the barrier, that it was hidding in.

I grabbed my sword and cut the Lami in half and it shatters to pieces.

"Ha, you weren't so tough fucker," I huffed, landing on the ground.

"Bravo, good job, even a rookie Soul Reaper could do what you just did," I hear a deep voice state.

I turn around and glared the the figure hidding in the darkness.

"Ya, and you can do better, pal." I grumbled.

"Please, I could have killed 30 Hollows by the time you killed that one." the voice bragged.

"Yey, what do you want a golden medal," I remarked, blowing a pesky strand out of my face.

"No, thank you," the voice said.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you that, wench," he stated.

"Wench! I have a name you know!" I fumed

What is it?" the voice asked.

"Mira Zaraki," I introduced.

"So Captain Zaraki and you are related?" he asked.

"Ya, he's my father," I said abruptly.

"Oh, never knew that Kenny had a child," he stated.

"Um, ya well here I am," I stated.

This guy was starting to get on my nerves! He was acting like a total jerk! Asking me all these questions and not answering the simple one that I asked him. What's next is he going to ask me my bra size?

"May I have your name now?" I asked, running low on politeness and patience.

"My name is Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagai," he introduced.

"May I ask what rank you are?" he added, in a question form.

"I am a lieutenant and from division seven," I stated.

"I am also from the Soul Slayer Organization, we are you're ally organization," I stated.

He nodded and looked at me. "So you killed that Hollow?" he asked.

"Ya, and it wasn't a Hollow," I stated.

"Huh? What was it then an Aranchar?" he asked.

"Nope, a Lami," I explained.

"What the hell is a Lami?" he stated.

"Lamis, are kind like Aranchars but they have more of an animal like quality to them. The also have different classes from class one to class 6," I lectured.

"Oh, so you mean that we now have those Lami things in the, World of the Living," he stated.

"Yes, it seems so," I said, pondering out loud.

"So what do we do about?" he asked.

"Well you can contact your head captain and tell him about the invasion. And that we are here to help you guys to take care of it." I stated.

"Okay, if you say so, kid," he replyed.

I glared at him and flipped him the bird. "Gee, thanks dude,"

"Whatever, I'll deliver the message." he said, waving me off.

"Good messanger boy," I joked.

"Ha, ha very funny. You should be a comedian," he huffed.

"Eh, who cares, maybe it should be my day job." I said, with a sarcastic twist in my voice.

"Fine, whatever woman." he stated. "I have to be going." he said flash stepping off.

"Okay." I stated.

Shuehei was sure cute! I would jump him straight away, if I wasn't so fill of self control. Yet him being an ass to me, drove me to feel more attraction to him. I guess this is what two star crossed lovers feel like. I shook my head to get those ignorant thoughts out of my head. Yeesh! I was starting to sound like a love struck teen!

"Hey, Mira!" I hear someone shout.

I turn around and see Ikkaku behind me.

"What's up Mr. Clean?" I asked.

"Call me Mr. Clean one more time, I'm gunna kill ya!" he shouted.

"Please, bring it on baldy!" I replied, walking off.

"What do you want anyway?" I stated.

"Your father wants to see you in his office, pronto," he stated.

"Um, okay what is this about?" I asked, confused.

"Hell, I don't know kid!" he shouted.

"Whatever, bye Ikkakku." I stated.

I started walking towards my dad's office with a certain determine step. Wonder what my dad wanted with me? Did he want me to fill out all of the paper work again? I really didn't like to work on paper work. Or did he want me to train with him. My father taught me all things needed to know about swordsmanship, since I was the extreme young age of 5. I am pretty skilled at swordsmanship and I also am skilled at kido, like my mom.

I flash step to my dad's office and knock on the door.

"It's unlocked." he growled.

"Okay, no need to sound like a lion dad," I joked.

"Oh, hey Mira."

"So why did you need me?" I asked.

"Head Captain Yamamotto wants an conferece with you prescence." he explained.

"Okay, that's all?" I asked, looking at the time on my cellphone.

"Yes, that's all. Good luck kiddo," he stated.

"Thanks, Dad, love you." I stated, turning towards the door and opening it.

I flashedstepped to the Sqaud One barricks. Wonder what Captain Yamamotto wanted with me? What did I do recently that I need to get in trouble for? I never really get in trouble that much. If I do, my dad always bails me out. My dad is scary and powerfull enough to scare anybody. I had simlar strengths as my father did. I guess, that you could call me a Daddy's girl. If you did, I would deck you. I had the temper of a Shiba and the bloodthristyness of Zaraki. I also was immature and weird.

I flashed stepped over to the Soul Reaper's head captain's barricks. I paused and took a deep breath against the chill of the night.

I walked up to his office door; knocked and waited paitently to be welcome in by his lieutenant or and seat member.

Five minutes...

Ten minutes...

fifteen minutes...

twenty minutes...

twenty-five minutes...

"Well, please come in Ms. Zaraki," his lieutentat stated.(can't rember his name...! god I hate when this happens)

"Yes, thank you," I said, while bowing.

What I really wanted to say was, about fucking time buddy! I really have no patience when it comes to waiting on people.

"... Please let Ms. Zaraki come in," Head Captain, Yamamotto instructed.

"Very well, sir," what's-his-face stated, while bowing.

"Okay," I stated, slidding open the rice paper doors.

"Please have a seat Ms. Zaraki," he jestured to the cushion right in front of his desk.

"Thank you Head Captain," I stated, bowing while taking a seat infront of him.

"So what brings you here, to the Soul Society?" he asked, arching one of his extremly long brows.

Hell, that guy could cut his eyebrows and beard and make a mullett and still have hair left over!

"I came here to discuss about the new enemy that is appearing in The World Of The Living," I explained.

Head Captain Yamamotto looked at and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, there has been strange reports of Hollow-like creaters. What are these beast called?" he asked, studing my next motive carefully.

"Um- they are called Lamis, our biggest promblem right now, Sir," I explanied.

He nodded. "So you want us to help you deal with these-creatures?" he quized, studding my face for a sign.

"Yes, that is what we want. As a sister organization, we are offering you help," I stated, looking at the handle of my sword.

"Yes, we will take your organization help."

The way he said "help", was as if he had eaten a whole lemon tree.

"Okay, sir thank you," I stated, bowing.

"Oh and Ms. Zaraki?" he stated, before I could leave.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"You will be working with Lieutenant, Hisagi of the ninth division," he answered.

"Um... okay... thank...you...sir...I...could...use...the...help," I stated, pausing between each word.

"Yes, well be on your way young lady," he stated, waving me off.

I bowed and left. Wow, that was unexpected, I thought that I was in trouble again! Now all I had to do was find my way to squad nine barracks. I started flash stepping down my usal shortcuts to the different squad barricks. Wonder if this Shuehei guy will remember me? Does he like me or think that I'm annoying? Eh, who cares what the macho male thinks about me! Or did I really care what he thought about me?

Stop it Mira! Don't fall for a guy and get your heart broken again! Last guy I fell for, broke my heart in two. I fell for Hero when I was sixteen, he cheated on me with a big boobed dumb blonde. The typical type of personal human whore, that most men use! I wanted to kill the bitch when I found out! I confronted her and she said that she was in dire love with him! I guess, that I should have that one comming. With him sneaking off and everything! So, I just broke it off with him. And here, three years later, I'm single and sorta ready to mingle.

I shook my head at my betraying memories and went on with my mission to squad nine. I set foot down on the barricks roof and sighed. Better get this over with.

"Who goes there?" I hear someone stated.

I try to turn around to see who it was, cold metal of a Zanpaktou blade was against my neck.

"I'm here to see Lieutenant Hisagai, Captain Yamamotto sent me to work with him." I explained.

If this fucker wanted I fight, it's a fight that they will get. I started to reach for my Zanpaktou blade. (Soul Slayers may have different releases, but their swords are still Zanpaktous)

"Takeshi, leave the girl alone!" I hear a deep voice growl.

I look up and see Lieutenant Hisagai staring at me.

"Yes, S-ir I-I-I d-didn't k-know t-t-hat s-s-he was an ally," he stammered, hopping that Hisgai would excuse his mistake.

"Yes, well, go back to work," Hisagai said, waving him off as if he was a pesky fly.

"Yes, sir," he said, bowing and scampering off.

"What should I do with you, Mira?" he asked, studing my confused face.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked glaring at him.

"That you almost got yourself killed, by a sword happy new recruit." he stated.

"Oh that jus' it dude?" I asked.

"Yes, that's just it," he stated.

I rolled my dark blue eyes and stared at him.

"I could have handled that lil' fucker." I stated.

"Ya, you could of, he couldn't have handled you," he stated, studing my eyes for a clue.

"Ya, I guess, but I really don't like to fight, much." I bluffed.

"You're a Zaraki , I sincerely doubt that," he stated.

"Oh, ya I forgot."

"You're such a dork," he said, rolling his pretty brown eyes.

"I'm not ready to make nice,

I'm not ready to back down,

I'm still mad as hell,

And I don't have time to go round and round" my cellphone rang, My mom's ring tone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine and I didn't get into trouble," I whined.

"Are you sure?" she asked, worried.

"Ya, Mom, I'm sure." I growled.

"Don't have a smart mouth, young lady!" she lectured.

My cheeks turned a shade of bright red. "Mom! I'm kinda busy right now!" I whined.

Right there when I thought things could get anymore embarrassing, I hit the speaker phone button.

"Sorry, sweety, didn't know you were having sex," my mom stated.

"Mom!" I shouted, even more embarrassed, if physically possible.

"What, it was just a question, sweetie," she deffended.

"What are you talking about?" Shuehei asked confused.

"My mom's asking if I was having sex." I said, turning complete red from cheeks to roots of my hair.

"I was wondering what you were up to?" she pondered.

"Mom, I'm kinda busy right now," I stated, looking at Shuehei, to see if he was paying any attention to my conversation. Thank the lucky stars, that he was not!

"Okay, bye baby girl," she stated.

"Bye Mom," I stated, hanging up the phone.

The line went dead and I stuck my phone back in my pocket. I looked at Shuehei and shooked my head. Man, my mom can be embarassing. Why does this embarassing stuff happen to me?

"So are you done talking on that device?" he asked, eyeing my cell phone.

"Yes, I am, so what do you want to tell me?" I asked.

"I want to ask you about what you want to do about those Lami things appearing the World of the Living," he stated.

"Oh, well, they broke acrossed our part of the barrier and are now appearing on your part," I stated.

He nodded. "You're barrier not strong enough?"

"Um, well they probally found a way around it," I explained.

He looked at me with content and nodded.

"Good explanation," he stated.

I smiled at him, it was a cute smile not a vicious one.

"You're pretty cute when you smile," he stated.

I actually blushed. The daughter of Captain Zaraki of the Eleventh division, was blushing like a little school girl.

"You're also cute when you blush," he added.

I smiled and blushed harder.

"But, you're not my type,"he stated.

My heart sunk into my chest and I felt like a deflated baloon.

"Um, okay how come?" I asked.

"Not curvy enough," he explained.

"Oh, well I really don't care about that part of that anatomy," I stated.

"Well let's get to work," he stated.

"Okay," I stated.

The topic about his sexual atraction to me was long forgotten and we started to work.

After the case:

I was hanging in my apartment with Renji and Hiroki.

"So got a man yet?" Renji asked.

"Um, no not yet, why?" I asked.

"I am beginning to think that you are a lesbian," Hiroki pointed out.

"I am straight!" I stated glaring at her.

Renji and Hiroki broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked, glaring even more at them.

"We're going to throw a little party here," she explained.

"YOU what, in my apartment!" I shouted.

"Yep, in about a half and hour," she stated.

"We invited all of the lieutenants from each divison on both sides, so that they can get along with each other and meet," Renji explained.

"Um, okay why my apartment?" I asked.

"It's bigger than mine and you have a large upper loft, great for a dance floor," she explained.

"Um okay," I added.

"Please agree to it?" she said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I sighed "Fine Hiroki,"

"Yey!" she shouted, hugging me.

I rolled my blue eyes.

"Go up and get changed, I bought you an outfit." she stated, leading me up the stairs.

"Oh, so it's a bribe," I joked.

"Sorta," she stated.

I walked up stair to my room and saw and outfit laying on my bed. The outfit was a long red sparkly halter-top and a pair of black pair of skinnies and a pair of black and red plad flats.

"Cool!" I shouted.

"Ya, I know you like black and red as a combo," she stated

"cool can I have time to get dressed." I stated.

"Okay, she stated closing the door.

I changed into the outfit that she brought for me. The halter-top hugged what curves that I had and ascented my boobs. The jeans hugged my long legs and showed off my grace. The flats were just for comfort. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked cute. I put on a long cross and I put on a bow head band. I put on a touch of make-up.

"There," I stated, walking downstairs.

"Wow, Mira you look hot!" I hear Mizu shout.

"Thanks Mizu," I stated.

"Ya, you look great," Mei chimed in.

I smiled at my other best friends.

"So Kage and Starmarie gave you the night off?" I asked.

"Yep," the said in a union.

Mei and Mizu were dating and I approved of it. Mizu was Shuehie's little brother. He was less egotistical than his brother.

"So Hiroki made you throw a party," he stated.

"Yes and the term that I would like to use it force!" I stated, glaring in Hiroki's direction.

Hiroki smiled and went back to talking to Izzy.

"So you gonna get somthin' to drink?" Mei asked me.

"Yep," I stated.

I walked over to the side table, which was being used as a make-shifted bar.

"So what will it be?" I hear Katana ask me.

"Make it a Margarita," I stated.

She nodded and mixed me one.

"There you go," she stated.

"So how's dating Kira?" I asked, excepting the drink.

"Oh, it's cool and he's really sweet but shy," she stated.

"Oh,"

"Ya, go dance kiddo," she stated.

"Sure," I stated.

E.T. by Katy Perry was playing I started to move with the beat of the song.

I started to shake and move my hips, I felt a hand go to my ass. I rear around and raise my fist to punch the bastard who did grabbed my ass. I meet a pair of brown eyes and I look up and see Shuehei.

"Oh um," I stated blushing. "Can you not grab my ass!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he growled glaring at me.

"I thought that you wanted me to, the way you are shaking your hips," he lectured.

"I was dancing!" I growled in anger.

"Oh," he stated.

"Ya, bye," I stated, walking away from him.

The guy that I had a crush on was a pompus ass! I really know how to pick them! I had to get something to drink.

I walk back over to the bar and grab a bottle of UV Blue and chugged it down. I was hoping to get drunks so I could confront him on a sexual basis.

"Woah, Mira don't drink the whole bottle," I hear Mizu state.

"Hey, hotstuff!" said, drunkly.

"Uh, I think that you are plowed now," Mizu explained.

"I know that's the beauty of it!" I shouted.

"Hey Shuehei!" I shouted.

He turned and looked at me. "Yes, Mira?"

"Can I talk to you!" I said, happily.

"Sure," he stated.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Um, okay now?" he asked.

"Yes, now I want you in my bed," I stated.

He nodded and lead me up stairs. I followed him to my room.

"I've been wanting to do this with since I first saw you," he stated, kissing me on the lips.

"Me too," I agreeded.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He lead me over to the bed and set me down on it. He started to kiss my neck, trying to find my weak spot. I let out a wanton moan and stared at him with passion hazened blue eyes. He started to take my clothes off and his hand swam up my bra, causing me to moan.

Afterwards:

I awoke in the morning with a killer headache.

"My damn head!" I whined.

"mmm, let me sleep," I hear a masculan voice state.

My eyes widen, there's no way I got laid. Is there? I look over at the tan arm drapped over my waist. I wonder who it is. I look over at the person's face, it's shuehei! I slept with Shuehei! I can't believe that I got plastered and slept with him! I must have been really trashed!

"Mira, what am I doing naked with you?" he asked.

I jumped the voice startled me.

"I jumped you when I was drunk," I stated.

"Oh, well that's it," he stated.

"What do you mean that's it?!" I asked glaring at him.

"Yes,"

"I can't believe I lost my virginity to a pompous asshole like you!" I shouted at him.

"What do you mean by that?!" he asked, offened.

"I lost my virginity to you," I stated.

"Oh," he stated nodding.

"Ya," was all I managed.

"I'm going to make some coffee and I want you to leave," I stated, walking over to my dresser and pulling out a pair of unides, tank and shorts.

I put my clothes on and walked down stairs.

"You're a bitch!" I hear Shuehei throw over his shoulder.

I shrugged and walked down stairs. I may have not looked like it hurt me, but on the inside my heart was breaking.

I walked down stairs to survey the damage of the last night's party. There wasn't any, Renji and Hiroki took care of it. I look over at my couch and see Hiroki and Renji cuddling asleep. Must be nice to have somebody.

"Hiroki," I stated.

"Meh, let me sleep Renji," she groaned, rolling over.

"Thanks for cleaning up," I stated.

She started to stretch and looked up at me.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Thanks for cleaning up after the party," I stated.

"Oh, your welcome. It's the least that I could do. You after all let me throw it here," she stated.

I nodded. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure," she stated.

"Meh, shut up you two!" I hear Renji groan.

"So how was your night with Shuehei?" she asked, winking at me.

"Eh, I can't remember," I stated.

"It must have been good, we heard you moaning," I hear Renji cut in.

Hiroki jumped. "Oh, hey babe," she stated kissing him.

"Hey, Roki-Rok," Renji stated, kissing her forehead.

"So what the hell is going on?" I hear Shuehei shout.

"Oh, just talking," I stated.

"Um okay, I smelt the coffee and decided to come down and investagate," he stated, walking over to the coffee maker and poured him a cup of coffee.

"So how was it?" Renji asked him.

"It was good," he stated, shrugging.

I looked at him and he winked at me. I blushed and turned away.

"Ya, well that's the only time that it is going to happen," I stated, glaring at him.

"Why, I want it to happen all the time, we are good together," he stated.

"What do you mean by that a couple or bed?" I asked glaring at him.

"Uh, Renji I think we might want to give them some privacy," Hiroki stated.

He nodded and followed her out.

I was about to protest when they left the kitchen.

"So what is it?" I asked again.

"I want us to be together as lovers..."

"Great, so you want me as a whore!" I shouted, at him.

"Not only that and I want you as a girlfriend," he stated.

"You what!" I shouted, shocked.

"I want you as a girlfriend." he stated.

"I love you," he stated.

My eyes widen. "I guess I love you too," I stated.

"YOu guess?" he asked, joking.

"Okay, I love you," I stated.

He nodded and kissed me.

I sighed and snuggled into his chest. I guess that this relationship is going to rock after all


End file.
